1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to writing implements for entering or transferring characters, symbols, illustrations or marks into a medium such as paper, and in particular among them, relates to a seal stamp that can impress or transfer a seal image of the stamp surface, and a pen that can write characters or symbols according to movements of a user""s hand. The term xe2x80x9cpenxe2x80x9d includes, for example, a ballpoint pen, a fountain pen, a pencil, and the like, and any implement that can write characters or symbols according to movements of a user""s hand is included.
2. Related Art Statement
(1) Usually, a conventional seal stamp using an inkpad and without an electronic function and ordinary paper without an electronic function are used, and the signature function of the seal stamp is realized when the stamp surface of the seal stamp is impressed and transferred onto the paper.
(2) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 5-89220, xe2x80x9cElectronic seal system (ELECTRONIC IMPRINTER)xe2x80x9d
This document discloses a system that catches an identification signal emitted from an electronic seal stamp, transforms the identification signal into identification data, reads seal image data corresponding to the identification data from an image data storing file, and sends the seal image data to an electronic information editorial-control apparatus. An object of this system is to seal electronic information.
(3) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-247022, xe2x80x9cElectronic seal stamp and electronic seal stamp system (ELECTRONIC SEAL AND ELECTRONIC SEALING SYSTEM)xe2x80x9d
Similarly to the above document (2), an object of this is to seal electronic information.
(4) Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-open No. 6-328827, xe2x80x9cElectronic seal stamp and terminal apparatus (ELECTRONIC SEAL AND TERMINAL EQUIPMENT)xe2x80x9d
Compared with the above documents (2) and (3), this is different in that an electronic seal stamp itself has seal image data.
The above-described conventional technique (1) only transfers the seal image of the stamp surface into a surface of a sheet or the like that can be impressed with the seal image. Such impression only leaves the seal image on the surface of the sheet or the like. Thus, quantity of information that can be transferred is small and the authenticity must be judged only from the impressed seal image.
The above-described conventional techniques (2)-(4) aim to seal electronically, and accordingly quantity of information that can be transferred is large. However, it is impossible to directly seal a sheet or the like bearing information recorded in print or by handwriting.
Further, it is possible to set a sheet or the like, on which information is recorded by printing or handwriting, in a printer or the like and to print a seal image on that sheet. This case, however, is similar to the above-described technique (1) in that, as information, only the seal image is recorded on the paper. Thus, the information that can be transferred into the sheet or the like is small, and its authenticity must be judged from the seal image only. The same seal stamp often produces seal images that are different in shape. This is because force is differently applied to the seal stamp, inkpads provide different colors, and ink adheres differently to the stamp surface, frequently. Thus, it is often difficult to judge authenticity of a seal image.
More importantly, the conventional techniques require not only an electronic seal stamp but also an expensive computer for processing the identification data received from the electronic seal stamp and for processing seal image data.
Thus, in the electronic seal stamp systems of the conventional techniques (2)-(4), the electronic seal stamps are used in different manners from the ordinary seal stamp in which only a stamp surface is critical. As a result, those electronic seal stamp systems are difficult to use together with a seal stamp system that uses the conventional seal stamp and paper. Further, installation costs of the equipment is high to a user, and it is necessary to learn difficult operation of apparatuses such as a computer. Thus, it is hardly acceptable to everybody. Further, the conventional techniques (2)-(4) can not transfer a seal image to a mediumxe2x80x94mostly paperxe2x80x94in which information to be approved or authenticated is written. In other words, they are used in different manners from the traditional impressing, and users feel inconvenience.
Further, at first sight, it may be felt that, in the conventional techniques (2)-(4), by printing out an electronically-sealed electronic document, the seal image can be transferred to paper. However, the printed-out document has only the printed image data that is not a transfer of the seal image of the stamp surface. Further, the printed-out sealed document has the same problem as the conventional technique (1). Namely, a shape etc. of the seal image sometimes changes depending on printer""s performance etc.
Further, in the case of only electronic data as in the conventional techniques (2)-(4), it may be copied easily.
An object of the present invention is to provide, at low costs, an electronic seal stamp system which can confirm a seal image by impression similarly to the conventional seal stamp, can perform electronic sealing, gives high security, and is easy in handling.
According to the present invention, electronic sealing is performed at the same time with impression by a stamp surface. The modes of the present invention includes an electronic seal stamp, an electronic seal stamp system employing an electronic seal stamp, and the like. The electronic seal stamp of the present invention may be provided with a writer for non-contact IC sheet. To attain the above object, there is constructed an electronic seal stamp system that employs an electronic seal stamp having a stamp surface and having a storing function and an output function for electronic information. Namely, there is constructed an electronic seal stamp system using an electronic seal stamp and an electronic sheet, wherein;
the electronic seal stamp has a stamp surface and has a storing function and an output function for electronic information;
the electronic sheet is of a sheet shape, has a surface capable of being impressed, and has a storing function and an input function for electronic information; and
when said electronic seal stamp is impressed on said electronic sheet, a seal image of the stamp surface of the electronic seal stamp is transferred to the surface of the electronic sheet, and, at the same time, electronic information stored in the storing function of the electronic seal stamp is transferred to the storing function of the electronic sheet through the output function of the electronic seal stamp and the input function of the electronic sheet. Here, the electronic sheet may be a non-contact IC sheet.
With this construction, it is possible to provide the electronic seal stamp system, wherein: the stamp surface can be impressed similarly to an ordinary seal stamp having only a stamp surface; and also electronic sealing can be performed.
In the above construction, there is used the electronic seal stamp that has the stamp surface and has the storing function and the output function for the electronic information. Instead, there may be used an electronic seal stamp that has a stamp surface and has a storing function, an output function and an input function for electronic information.
In a case where there are used the latter electronic seal stamp and an electronic sheet that is of a sheet shape, has a surface capable of being impressed, and has a storing function, an output function and an input function for electronic information, there is constructed an electronic seal stamp system, wherein:
when the electronic seal stamp is impressed on the electronic sheet,
a seal image of a stamp surface of the electronic seal stamp is transferred to the surface of the electronic sheet;
at the same time, electronic information stored in the storing function of the electronic seal stamp is transferred to the storing function of the electronic sheet through the output function of the electronic seal stamp and the input function of the electronic sheet; and further,
through the input function of the electronic seal stamp, the electronic seal stamp inputs electronic information outputted through the output function of the electronic sheet. With this construction, the electronic seal stamp system that can perform electronic sealing in addition to impression of the stamp surface is realized.
Further, the present invention includes the following.
A method of sealing with an electronic seal stamp, comprising the steps of: reading information within an electronic sheet, at the time of sealing; and transferring information within the electronic seal stamp from the electronic seal stamp to the electronic sheet, when the read information is empty.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: information within an electronic sheet is read, at the time of sealing; and, when the read information coincides with information of the electronic seal stamp to be impressed, the information within the electronic seal stamp is transferred from the electronic seal stamp to the electronic sheet.
A method of sealing with an electronic seal stamp, comprising the steps of: reading information within an electronic sheet; and judging if the read information coincides with information of the electronic seal stamp to be impressed.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: seal stamp information as information characteristic of the electronic seal stamp and seal stamp owner information that is information on an owner of the electronic seal stamp are transferred to an electronic sheet, at the time of sealing.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: the electronic seal stamp has a function of storing: information read from an electronic sheet at the time of electronic sealing; the number of times of sealing from a certain point of time; or status of the electronic seal stamp.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: information transferred from the electronic seal stamp to an electronic sheet at the time of electronic sealing is a part of contents of seal stamp information as information characteristic of the seal stamp.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: contents of a stamp surface of the electronic seal stamp are included in contents of electronic information within the electronic seal stamp.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein an IC unit has a timer function, and a calendar function or a time-indicating function.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein a human interface unit has an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) display function, an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) lighting function, or an electronic sound generating function.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: a storing unit comprises a memory that can not be changed after storing of electronic information and a memory element that can be changed even after storing electronic information.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: a detection unit comprises a pressure sensor.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: a detection unit comprises a push-type microswitch.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: association of a seal image of a stamp surface of the electronic seal stamp with the electronic information is registered with a certificate organization, in order to use as a registered seal having a formally-certifying function.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: the seal stamp information and the seal stamp owner information have been encrypted.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: a secret key of an owner or user of the electronic seal stamp and a public key of a recipient of an electronic sheet are stored, in order to encrypt seal stamp information and seal stamp owner information.
An electronic seal stamp system using an electronic seal stamp and an electronic sheet, in which the electronic seal stamp has a stamp surface and has, at least, a storing function and an output function for electronic information, and the electronic sheet is of a sheet shape and has a surface capable of being impressed and has, at least, a storing function and an input function for the electronic information, wherein:
when the electronic information is transferred from the electronic seal stamp to the electronic sheet and stored in the electronic sheet, the electronic information is encrypted by a public key system and a secret key system and thereafter stored in the electronic sheet.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: a password or the like is inputted into the electronic seal stamp; and thereby, at the time of sealing, electronic information is sent from the electronic seal stamp.
An electronic seal stamp, wherein: the electronic seal stamp has a fingerprint identification means; and, at the time of sealing, electronic information is transferred from the electronic seal stamp to an electronic sheet, in response to a fingerprint that has been registered in the electronic seal stamp in advance.
An electronic seal stamp that has a stamp surface and, at least, a storing function and an output function for electronic information, wherein:
the electronic seal stamp is used without registering the electronic information with an certificate organization, in order to use the electronic seal stamp as a stamp that has not a formally-certifying function or a ready-made stamp.
Further, the present invention is also an electronic sheet into which electronic data is stored and characters, symbols, illustrations and the like are written. Here, a shape of the electronic sheet may not be a sheet shape, and it is sufficient if the electronic sheet has the above-mentioned function.
The present invention provides the following.
An electronic sheet that is of a sheet shape and has, at least, a storing function and an input function for electronic information, wherein: the electronic sheet has sealing column information that is information of a sealing column provided in the electronic sheet; and, at the time of sealing, seal stamp information transferred from an electronic seal stamp is stored. Further, seal stamp owner information may be also transferred from the electronic seal stamp, so that the electronic sheet stores the seal stamp owner information.
Further, the electronic sheet may recognize characters etc. written on the surface of the electronic sheet, and store corresponding electronic data. Further, the electronic sheet may store electronic data and output an object corresponding to the stored electronic data.
An electronic sheet, wherein: an antenna encloses whole the electronic sheet so that any portion of the electronic sheet receives transfer of electronic information from an electronic seal stamp.
An electronic sheet, wherein: a sealing column in the electronic sheet is enclosed by an antenna, so that transfer of electronic information from an electronic seal stamp is received at a sealing position.
A system for registering seal stamp information and seal stamp owner information possessed by an electronic seal stamp with a certificate organization, wherein: association of a seal image of the electronic seal stamp with the seal stamp information and the seal stamp owner information is registered.
An electronic seal stamp check system that judges validity and authenticity of an electronic seal stamp at the time of sealing, comprising: a certificate authority that judges validity and authenticity of the electronic seal stamp; a reading means for reading electronic information within the electronic seal stamp; an antenna used for the reading means to communicate with the electronic seal stamp; an inquiry means for sending the read electronic information to the certificate authority and for receiving a judgement result from the certificate authority; and a network for connecting the certificate authority and the inquiry means.
An electronic seal stamp check system that judges validity of an electronic seal stamp used for sealing, comprising: a reading means for reading period of validity information stored in the electronic seal stamp and period of validity information stored in an electronic sheet; and an antenna used for the reading means to communicate with the electronic seal stamp and the electronic sheet.
An electronic sealing monitoring system that monitors information sent and received between an electronic seal stamp and an electronic sheet at the time of sealing, comprising: a reading means that reads sending and receipt of information between the electronic seal stamp and the electronic sheet; an antenna used for the reading means to pick up communication between the electronic seal stamp and the electronic sheet; and a display means for displaying picked information.
An electronic writing implement, having: a storing function for storing electronic information; a detection function for detecting an angle and acceleration; and an input and output function for inputting and outputting the electronic information and information obtained by the detection function.
Here, this electronic writing implement may have a writing function for recording information on a medium (for example, on paper) that can record information physically or optically.
An electronic signature system comprising an electronic writing implement and an electronic sheet that is of a sheet shape and has a surface capable of being impressed, and has, at least, a storing function and an input function for electronic information, wherein:
when the electronic writing implement is used to write on the electronic sheet, handwriting by the electronic writing implement is transferred to a surface of the electronic sheet, and, at the same time, the electronic information stored in the storing function of the electronic writing implement is transferred to the storing function within the electronic sheet through the output function of the electronic writing implement and input function of the electronic sheet.
According to the present invention, it is possible to provide, at low cost, an electronic seal stamp system that can confirm a seal image by impression, similarly to the conventional seal stamp, can perform electronic sealing, gives high security, and is easy in handling.
Further, according to the present invention, it is possible to store seal stamp information and seal stamp owner information into an electronic seal stamp, and to store a plural pieces of information into an electronic sheet, in order to transfer the seal stamp information and seal stamp owner information to an IC chip within the electronic sheet at the time of sealing by the electronic seal stamp.
Further, according to the present invention, it is possible to confirm a seal image by impression, since the electronic seal stamp has a stamp surface, similarly to the conventional seal stamp, and the seal image can be transferred by applying ink to the electronic seal stamp and impressing that electronic seal stamp.
Further, according to the present invention, seal stamp information and seal stamp owner information within an electronic seal stamp is written into an IC chip within an electronic sheet, and thereby, it is possible to seal electronic information within the IC chip.
Further, according to the present invention, it is possible to increase security, since an injustice can be easily found by comparing a seal image transferred by impression and seal stamp information and seal stamp owner information written into an IC chip within an electronic sheet.
Further, according to the present invention, the conventional way of handling a seal stamp, such as impressing, is employed so that it is easy in handling.
Further, according to the present invention, a user who gives signature by a seal stamp needs to possess an electronic seal stamp, and thus, an electronic seal stamp system can be constructed at lower costs.
The present invention will be described as follows.
Conventionally, in the case of impression on a paper document (the conventional technique (1)), it is difficult to judge authenticity of a transferred seal image. Further, in the case of the conventional electronic sealing (the conventional techniques (2)-(4)), it is impossible to transfer (impress) a seal image on a paper document. In these conventional techniques, only a copy of a seal image is printed, and certifying (authorizing) ability is low. These problems have been caused since it is impossible to perform electronic sealing or electronic writing on a medium (document) such as paper that records or describes information physically or optically. Further, these problems have been caused also since it is impossible to transfer (to physically impress) a seal image or to perform physically writing on an electronic data document.
To solve these problems, the present invention performs electronic sealing and realizes electronic writing or signature on a medium in which information is held. In detail, one mode of the present invention provides an electronic medium that stores impressed (transferred) contents or electronic data corresponding to the written contents, into paper on which writing is possible. Examples of this electronic medium include a paper-shaped electronic sheet. Further, examples of the electronic medium include one that recognizes a transferred seal image and stores seal image information corresponding to that seal image. Further, this electronic medium stores seal stamp information or writing information correspondingly to transferred or written contents, at the same time with the impression (transfer) or writing. For example, it stores seal stamp information or writing information transferred from an electronic seal stamp or electronic writing implement. Here, both seal stamp information and writing information may be used in the present invention.
Further, the present invention realizes both electronic sealing and writing and physical impression (transfer) and writing.
The present invention is also constructed as follows.
Namely, the present invention provides a method of electronic writing in which writing on a medium is performed by using a writing means capable of writing characters or symbols on the medium, wherein, in accordance with a user of the writing means making a writing movement on the medium, following steps are carried out:
a writing step of writing characters or symbols, which correspond to the writing movement, on the medium;
a sending step of sending electronic information that identifies the writing means, from the writing means, correspondingly to the writing step; and
a storing step of storing the electronic information into a storing means related to the medium, associating the electronic information with the medium.
Further, the present invention provides an electronic writing implement that outputs electronic information, comprising:
a writing means that writes characters or symbols on a medium, with the characters or symbols corresponding to a writing movement of a user of the electronic writing implement on the medium; and
a sending means for sending electronic information that identifies the electronic writing means, to a storage device, correspondingly to writing by the writing means.
Further, the present invention provides a method of giving approval to information held in a medium, by using a seal stamp that can transfer a seal image of a stamp surface to the medium, wherein, in accordance with a user of the seal stamp making a sealing movement on the medium, following steps are carried out:
a transferring step of transferring the seal image to the medium; and
a sending step of sending electronic information that identifies the seal stamp to a storing means related to the medium, associating the electronic information with the medium; and
wherein, authenticity of the approval on the information held in the medium can be confirmed using the stored electronic information and transferred seal image.